


Väkevää teetä

by Porpentina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Motherhood, Slice of Life
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hiljainen yninä kasvaa itkuksi. Vähitellen tajuan, ettei se ole sydämeni.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Väkevää teetä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän vastauksena Finfanfunin Lyrics Wheel 5 -haasteeseen. Ficin inspiraationa olleet lyriikat löytyvät lopusta.

Fluoritabletti maistuu lapsuudelta. Kaikesta huolimatta olen jästiperheen kasvatti ja hoidan hammasrivistöäni sen mukaisesti. Cara täyttää vaippoja määrätietoiseen tahtiin; vuosikurssinsa etevin noita pesee kakkapyykin käsin. Ehkä haluan ottaa etäisyyttä taikamaailmaan. Ehkä taikuus ei sittenkään anna yhtä paljon kuin käsiensä likaaminen oikeassa työssä. Tai ehkä vain vietin liikaa aikaa äidin kanssa viime keväänä.

Yönsiniset silmät tuijottavat omiini. Ronin mukaan väri on pikemminkin vihertävä. Molly puolestaan väittää kaikkien lasten olevan alkujaan sinisilmäisiä. Minua kiinnostaa enemmän pienten pehmeiden varpaiden suloinen kipristely tai suun mutru, kun hänet on taas huijattu syömään perunaa.

Eilen isän luona tee oli liian väkevää. Olisin hänelle vihainen, jos jaksaisin.

En teen vuoksi.

Yöllä löydän taikazoologian tenttikirjani keittiön pöydän alta keltaisella vauvamössöllä kuorrutettuna. Ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään taikuus on ystäväni. Yläkerran unelmapari aloittaa taas yöllisen saippuaoopperansa. Kaksi vuotta nuorempi minä olisi jo tehnyt valituksen. Tuijotan lumoutuneena, kuinka uusi kerros pölyä laskeutuu peittämään yöpöydälläni lojuvaa kopiota velhoneuvoston ihmissusimietinnöstä vuodelta 1653.

Joku oli tuonut liljoja haudallesi. Remus on epäilty numero yksi. Hän on maailman ihanin ihminen, mutta tuon eleen symboliikkaa en jaksa juuri nyt arvostaa. Minä laskin liljojen viereen kalvakan kukan nimeltään ikävä.

Hiljainen yninä kasvaa itkuksi. Vähitellen tajuan, ettei se ole sydämeni. Kestää hetken saada pääni irti pöydästä. Tyttö on sylissäni lämmin ja kakanhajuinen. Unenomaisesti sama kuvio toistuu, kuin olisin juuttunut kiertämään yhtä aikasykliä pienen kakkakoneeni kanssa. Hörpin päivällä keittämääni teetä kuin hengenhädässä. Kylmää mutta ei liian väkevää.

Hengitys tasaantuu. Sormeni liukuu hipaisten alas nykerönenän hyppyristä. Silitän untuvaista tukkaa, joka Ronin mukaan näyttäisi alkavan tummua. Kuuntelen, kuinka tuhina sekoittuu omiin pinnallisiin hengenvetoihini. Lasken varovasti maailman kauneimmat varpaat. Kasvoillani on jotain kummallista. Hymy.

**Author's Note:**

> Juha Tapio - Mitä silmät ei nää
> 
> Taas naapurista riita kantautuu  
> papereistaan Tiina jälleen luopuu  
> lueta ei, rauhassa ei  
> tänä yönä ainakaan
> 
> Kesken toukokuisen siivouspäivän  
> sai puhelimeen viestin äidiltään  
> isä muutti pois, muutti tänään pois  
> koita niitä ymmärtää
> 
> ja lähtee ulos lämpimään
> 
> Mitä silmät ei nää  
> sen sydän ymmärtää  
> totuutta etsii kestävää  
> Ehkä tänään, ehkä tänään  
> tähän kaikkeen vaivaan  
> Mitä silmät ei nää  
> sen sydän ymmärtää  
> jossakin kaipaus hellittää  
> Ehkä tänään, ehkä tänään  
> joku löytää taivaan
> 
> Äiti katsoo kuinka vuoteessaan  
> poika ei tahtois nukahtaa  
> vilpittömin silmin vuosien toive  
> rakkaintaan tutkii
> 
> Helpompaa tää kaikki olla vois  
> jos meitä vielä kaksi täällä ois  
> jakamassa kaiken, kokemassa ihmeen  
> joka laajaan maailmaan
> 
> pian nousee kehdostaan
> 
> Mitä silmät ei nää...
> 
> Humaus niinkuin tuulispää  
> jostain saapuu yllättää  
> ja sen sanattoman kaipuun  
> se hellästi tyynnyttää
> 
> Mitä silmät ei nää...


End file.
